Hearts Locked in Ice
by Mysterybisexual707
Summary: Gray and Juvia stood still as the cool chain touched their necks. They had to fight each other to the death, could they do it though. The ice mage had told himself he would do anything to defeat END, but could he do this? A gruvia oneshot takes place during chapter 498, angsty but it turned out happier than I expected. Please R&R! There might be a sequel, most likely.


**Authors Note:**

 **Chapter 498 had me with so many feels and I can't wait till chapter 499 and 500. I wrote this one-shot literally after I read this so I apologize for any grammar mistakes for I think this was kinda rushed. I was going to make this sadder but I really want my Gruvia family. There will most likely be a sequel to this.**

 **Anyways Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer Fairy Tail is not owned by me but the wonder Hiro Mashima.**

"You two will have to fight to the death."

Invel's cold voice hit them hard. Gray looked down at the chain connecting him to Juvia like a fucking dog chain. This couldn't be happening could it? His eyes flashed up to her face a worried look on his face.

"Juvia!" He yelled worriedly.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia called in response.

Gray felt his head throbbing with intense pain but he could care less. He could feel a foreign darkness try to take over his eyes, but he wouldn't allow it. His brain was going crazy with so many thoughts, dark thoughts. He had the sudden urge to kill, and it was growing like a wildfire. No, he wouldn't let himself give into this darkness, no he couldn't. He didn't want to harm any of his family, especially what he had said to Natsu that got him so pumped up.

"If its my family's on the line, I'll be as dark and black as a villain as I need to in order to protect 'em." He had said it with so much confidence so where did all of that go?

Juvia wasn't just his family no she was something more, and after Avatar he had swore to never hurt her again, physically or emotionally. He couldn't bare the thought of him hurting her, their first meeting was an intense fight that almost cost them both of their lives. He didn't want their story to end in fight as well.

"My body won't do, what I tell it to do?" Juvia shuddered felling her legs all wobbly.

Invel smirked and looked over at the two mages. Juvia saw this glared back, she had to do something, she couldn't bare to think about every hurting him again. No she couldn't do it, she couldn't do it again. The water mage looked back at Gray and I thought suddenly entered her mind. Could she do it though? Juvia shook her head, she had to do it, she had no other choice, she had to. Not only was she doing this for his sake but the sake of the world. Father had given Gray the power to defeat END, it was role. With her last thought, she felt a wave of courage come to her.

"Juvia would rather take her own life… While she has the wits about it." She said determined.

Gray looked over at her with a shocked expression, and then Juvia realized she had voiced her thoughts out loud. She immediately turned her head to look at her Gray-Sama with a a worried face.

Gray could feel like vision going darker and darker, his brain more out of control. He was losing his sense fast, but then he heard her say those words and his head snapped to her.

"Juvia, don't you fucking dare think about it." Gray yelled he could feel his tears brimming his eyes.

Juvia looked at Gray with sad eyes. "Juvia doesn't want to hurt Gray-Sama, Juvia will do whatever she can to make sure you make it out ali…" Her head blacked out and she fell to the ground suddenly clutching her aching head.

"JUVIA!" Gray called louder and edge to his voice as he tried to control his own darkness.

"Get up please… I want to see your smile again." He whispered.

Invel could only smirk, he could feel that the darkness was going to overtake Gray soon, and the devil slayer had no choice in the matter. As he thought that Gray fell to the ground as well clutching his aching head.

Juvia opened her eyes to snow gently falling to the ground. She tried to get up but un able to do so as a chain was wrapped around her neck. The chain was connecting to something but what? She looked to see that the chain was connecting to a shirtless man who had black marks covering half of her body. Then it suddenly all came back to her.

"GRAY-SAMA!" She yelled in anguish.

As if awakened by her voice the ice devil slayer got up as well slowly raising himself up. Yet, he couldn't remember anything who was this girl in front of him calling his name? She seemed like a nuisance, and his brain was telling him to kill her, but yet there was this strong feeling telling him not to do it as well.

"Who are you?" He asked suddenly.

"It's Juvia. Gray-Sama don't you recognize her?" Juvia whispered feeling a dark cold feeling creep up on her.

"Who the fuck are you talking about girl? I'm asking for your name." He demanded, there was such a cold tone to his voice and Juvia couldn't help but shiver.

"It's Juvia, Gray-Sama!" She yelled in anguish.

He looked at her skeptically, there was this growing feeling his chest he couldn't understand when he looked at her. What was this, why did he feel like he had met her before? But, what did that matter anyways?

He started to laugh then, "I don't know who you are girl, and I don't understand this feeling that I feel towards you but I don't really care. From how I see it we are both locked with this chain and I can't escape until I kill you."

"Gray-Sama…" Juvia whispered.

She had to end this fast. If she sacrificed herself maybe her Gray-Sama would be freed of this spell. Yet, if it didn't work then she would feel guilt for the rest of her life. She had to find a way to free him, even if it was the end of her. She would save him, because in the end he had been the first one to show her the sun.

With determination she looked at Gray and stood her ground. "Gray-Sama, Juvia promises she will save you. Gray-Sama will remember." She said determined to fight, yet she promised she wouldn't lay a scratch on her precious Gray-Sama.

Invel looked on at the scene and closed his eyes in relaxation and let a smirk slowly grow on his face. Then he heard it and his eyes snapped open.

Gray groaned in pain as he clutched his head. "What the hell is this pain in my head." He groaned.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia called in concern as she immediately ran to his side.

"Tsk." Invel glared at the scene, he had cast the spell on this girl so why wasn't she losing her mind to this spell.

When she had first woken up he had seen that his spell hadn't really quite worked. Yet, he thought he could've used this to his advantage. Still, this ice-mage shouldn't be breaking out of this spell this easily. No, no one could could ever do it, smirking he decided to take this to the next level.

Just as Juvia had gotten to his side, it was like the pain in Gray's head suddenly vanished and a look appeared on his face. Juvia had never seen this look on his face before, Invel had done something. Before Juvia could react or move away she had arrived in front of him and a vicious smirk grew on Gray's face.

Then she felt it, something extremely cold and sharp was on her stomach, the water mage looked down in fear to see many little extremely sharp spears piercing into her flesh. The ice mage pushed the spears a little harder and Juvia felt something rise up.

"Gray… Sama…" She choked, before blood came spilling out of her mouth.

"I want to kill you, I don't like chains. I don't know who you are and I could care less." He said.

Every word hit Juvia way harder then those ice spears jabbing into her stomach. She shook her head, instantly she reminded herself he was under his control.

"Gray-Sama… Juvia knows… You are… In there. Please… Listen to Juvia… She is not your… Enemy." She rasped out as she slowly staggered backwards.

Gray having heard her words grasped in pain as a vision suddenly came to him.

It was a dark night, they were in a small cottage isolated and surrounded by trees. Gray sat on the couch as a delicious aroma filled the room. Where was he?

He looked back to see that same blue haired girl he was just fighting humming to herself as she stirred something in a pot.

"Juvia?" He asked, he didn't know what made him say that name but it fitted her just right.

The blue haired girl turned around and smiled. "What is it Gray-Sama? Are you hungry? Juvia is sorry but the food will take another few minutes, please wait patiently." She explained.

Gray didn't know what it was about this girl but he was so entranced by her, a strong feeling of home came off of her and he didn't know why. He stared at her in amazement as she cooked, he took in her image, from her beautiful hair, innocent face, to her long legs. He gulped seeing those legs.

"Gray-Sama! Food is ready!" She called placing two bowls of what looked liked beef vegetable stew on the table.

He didn't know what he was doing but his feet led himself towards her. He sat himself at the table and the both of them began to eat. Gray put the spoon into his mouth and his mouth was have a blast with this delicious taste.

Juvia smiled at him enjoying her cooking. She put a spoon in her mouth as well before turning to him. "Gray-Sama, Juvia is glad you enjoy her food."

"Enjoy? Enjoy is not a good enough word to describe this. I love it. It tastes like home." He didn't realize the words had left his mouth and his cheeks instantly went red.

Juvia blushed as well and smiled, "Juvia's glad!"

For a moment time stopped for the ice-mage as he looked at her. Her head was tilted, cheeks flushed, blue hair sprawling across her face, and she had the most astonishing smile. What was this feeling in his heart?

Gray's mind once again returned to the battlefield and saw that the blue hair girl was in front of him and something was different. Last time he remembered they were fighting there were only wounds in her stomach, but as he looked at her she had much deeper gashes with ice burns all over her body. Then Gray felt something cold in his hands and he looked down to see a giant ice sword in his hands.

Seeing that Gray was now somewhat aware, Juvia took this time to talk to him. "Gray… Sama… This… Is… Not your…Fault." She was having trouble speaking and her eyes were slowly drooping and blood was leaking all over her body, and for some reason Gray's heart dropped.

He looked at his black arm and gripped his head with his normal hand. What was this power for? For some reason he didn't want to see this girl get hurt, as that thought crossed his mind his mind once again went black.

It was snowing now, he was sitting on a rock gazing at a cross. It said Gray/Mika but the name Gray was crossed out and replaced with the name Mika. Gray was looking at the ground and fro some reason there was a strong feeling at the bottom of his heart, he felt sad?

Then he heard the sound of gentle footsteps walking in the snow. Somehow Gray had known it was her.

"Um… Gray-Sama?" Her voice was gentle as she stood awkwardly.

"You followed me all the way out here?" He had no control of his words but they all felt so familiar.

"Juvia's sorry Gray-Sama, but she wanted to say something." He averted all his attention to her somehow and listened to her. "Juvia no longer has the right to love Gray-Sama anymore. Juvia killed Gray-Sama's father." She cried.

Gray felt his fists curl up and he walked up to the water mage. "So it was you?!" He growled.

Juvia looked down in sadness he reached her and he could see the wet tears cascading down her beautiful face. He suddenly remembered what had happened and gripped her jacket.

"Thank you.". "Thank you…" He cried into her chest he dropped to his knees and dragged her down with him and they sat there crying in the snow together.

Everything was so clear now, he remembered everything, every single thing. Ur, Deiliora, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, his mother, Ultear, Silver, and finally Juvia.

Then his eyes snapped up and the thought of her name. He saw her then, she was gripping her stomach in pain and ice was all over her. Her clothes had been torn up.

"JUVIA!" He yelled, dropping the weapon in his hands and ran to her.

Then the memories of the battle came to him, as he looked at the chain wrapped around his and Juvia's neck, Then he turned his head to look at the weapon he had dropped and back at the wounds Juvia had, they matched. He turned his head to Invel As he was reminded on what he had made him do. Fuck it, he couldn't think about that right now he had to make sure Juvia was alright.

After what felt like an eternity Gray had finally reached her. She was on her knees and Gray wrapped his arms around her frail delicate body.

"Juvia… I am so sorry." He cried in sobs, his tears freely falling onto her.

"Gray-Sama… You…Re..Mem…Ber?" Her voice sounded so weak, and he just gripped her body tighter.

"Yes, yes I remember everything, just tell me your going to be okay, please just tell me. Please, please…" He cried harder.

Juvia let out a little laugh and relaxed into his arms. "Juvia can't keep any promises." This time her voice was clear and louder and it scared Gray.

"Shh. Don't talk please, I don't want you to die because of me. Please…Juvia." Gray's cries only grew louder as he embraced her harder.

She had lost a good majority of her clothes from his attacks and she was shivering, his eyes scanned the battlefield for anything that could protect and keep her warm. Then he saw it, he gently held Juvia up carrying her bridle style in her arms and walked towards that object.

"Gray…Sama?" She questioned.

"Shhh, save your voice." He said gently.

When he reached the piece of cloth he gently placed Juvia on her knees and let her head rest on his shoulder. The ice-mage took his white jacket that had somehow luckily floated its way here. He slipped one of Juvia's arm in the coat and then the other, and softly buttoned the coat up.

"Gray…Sama… This… Coat." Juvia began weakly.

"Don't worry, I don't need it. Just try to keep warm, I am going to finish this up quickly and we are going to leave this war alive okay?" Gray cried.

"Gray…Sama…" Juvia tried to talk.

"Juvia, please just don't talk right now, just rest." He soothed, he got up and tried walking towards Invel, totally forgetting about the chain. He couldn't get far as he was stopped by it, he looked down in fear and realization then back at Juvia.

She gently smiled at Gray while he looked at her with fear.

"Just listen…To Juvia…Please." She coughed up a whole lot of blood before trying to continue. "I…Can't feel…My legs… Gray-Sama must… Continue on without me…"

That was when Gray snapped. "Shut up Juvia! I don't want to. I am not going to leave without you. So just let me think please."

Juvia weakly reached her hand to touch his rough cheek. "Gray-Sama it's alright… Don't worry, Juvia wouldn't want… Anyone to kill me… But the one I love."

"Juvia, you know I can't kill you. I can't, your…Your, your, your, your you." He choked out. "I can't do it. I would rather die alone, or with you if it means I don't need to kill you or you to die by yourself."

"Gray…Sama." Her voice was getting weaker every single time she spoke.

He looked everywhere frantically and then back at Juvia's worn body, he had to think of something fast.

"Shit!" He yelled in frustration.

Juvia let out a small giggle, "Juvia is…happy…that Gray-Sama…cares about…her."

"Of course I do, Juvia it isn't just me the whole guild cares about you. Please, just stay awake." Gray's world was slowly breaking apart.

Invel looked on at the scene, honestly he was kinda bored but he decided to wait and see how this turns out.

Gray sat there in disbelief was there really nothing he could do to save her? Then the idea came to him. He took Juvia's hand and held it tight sandwiched between his two rough palms. Juvia looked up to be staring into his gaze.

"Listen to me Juvia, this spell no longer binds our emotions, it only connects our bodies. What if we…" A blush suddenly came upon his cheeks. "What if we ran away from this fight together?!" He asked with hope.

Juvia looked up weakly through her slowly closing eye-lids and let out a small laugh. "Gray-Sama…knows that….that can't happen." Her voice was meek and a single tear slid from her left eye.

He gripped her shoulders then. "Why not?!" the ice mage yelled.

Juvia smiled and reached her hand to touch his cheek. "Because Juvia doesn't want to be selfish…The world needs you…Gray-Sama. Juvia…Is not needed… You must defeat END… You need to keep your promise…to Father-Sama."

Gray immediately covered her hand that was resting on his cheek with his own leaning into her bloody palm. "Don't you fucking say your not needed. Don't tell me that because the world needs me because it doesn't, at least right now. Your not being selfish so don't fucking say that. Think about yourself for once, your lying here on the ground bleeding." He hiccupped. "Because of me…"

"This isn't your fault… Juvia is okay, she…promises. So…please go and…save everyone!" She smiled with tears streaming down her face.

Gray placed his hands on both of her cheeks and sobbed, was she really going to leave him? Was she really going to leave him all alone?

"Your such an idiot Juvia. How can I save everyone if I can't even save the one person in front of me." Sobs wracked his body.

"Gray-Sama…" She pleaded.

"Juvia, please don't call me that. I am not some god, I am not someone to worship. It's just Gray…"

She smiled at Gray again, gently stroking his index finger that rested on her left cheek. The water mage closed her eyes and slowly rested her face in his palm, how can an ice mage be so warm?

"Gray-Sama…is Gray-Sama…because he showed….Juvia the…sun. To Juvia…you are…everything."

Her eyes were slowly giving into the darkness and Gray felt his chest tighten. How could she speak so fondly of him when she was lying here on here own deathbed?

Rage grew inside of him. "Shit, there must be a way to brake these goddamn chains." Gray yelled in frustration.

He heard snickering behind him and he turned around to see Invel smirking at them. "I told you before ice-mage, there is no way to brake these chains. No amount of strength or magic can break free of them. The only way is if one of you lay lifeless."

Gray made a noise of frustration and sadness as tears freely ran down his face and he looked upon the blue haired water-mage. He felt a weak hand stroke his cheek.

"Gray-Sama…It's okay…don't worry…about Juvia. She lived…a good life…Juvia is glad to have been….a Fairy Tail…mage." Juvia said softly.

Gray tightened his grip on her, his sobs coming out harder. "Juvia, I don't want you to go. Please don't go… Please, I will do anything if you just promise to stay here by my side. I will find a way to save you, I will so just stay with me please…"

Juvia smiled once again at him with her generic kind look on her face. "Juvia is happy…because she is going…in the arms of…the man,… who gave her the…sun"

As Gray stared at Juvia's face an idea came to his head. Lucy's words echoing in his head that he heard much long ago.

"Juvia. I can save you." He said his voice clear.

Juvia laughed a bit. "Juvia can't be saved."

"Yes you can and I am going to do it right now." Gray's voice was so determined.

He could hear Invel laughing behind them and Juvia looked at Gray with confusion, her eyes were open and curious.

Gray slowly brought his hand to her neck so he was cupping her cheek. He didn't want to do it this was, he wish he didn't have to.

"Gray-Sama?" Juvia questioned.

Gray looked to the side quickly a strong pink blush on his cheeks. He turned his head back to look Juvia back in the eyes again and softly muttered. "I didn't want to do this till after the war."

With that he brought her body closer to his and closed his eyes. The ice-mage took a deep breath, then softly planted his lips on Juvia's soft lips. He could feel Juvia tense up in the first few seconds she slowly relaxed and gave into him. She brought her weak arms to his neck and Gray brought his hands down from her cheek to her hips as she did this.

Her lips were soft against his and it felt so nice. Had he really wasted all that time rejecting her when this is what he could have gotten? He softly nibbled on her bottom lip as she let out a small moan of pleasure. Before the kiss would have gotten more intense Gray could see that Juvia needed air and slowly separated from her.

Her heavy breaths were heard loud and clear. "Juvia." Gray whispered.

"Juvia is…Confused."

He held both her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Juvia I wanted to wait until the war was over but this might have been the only way I could save you. Scratch that save us." Juvia widened her eyes at every word that left his mouth.

"Juvia… Do you remember what the one magic is, well what Lucy said it was?" He asked.

The water-mage's eyes grew wider and the one word left her mouth. "Love".

Gray immediately blushed harder and looked at Juvia again. "Juvia, I don't know if this will work or not but I don't care. If we don't make it out of here alive I want you to know how I feel, no how I always felt."

With a deep breath he looked Juvia in the eyes and let the words leave his mouth. "I love you Juvia. So fucking much, it hurts."

Juvia looked up in awe and smiled. She slowly brought Gray's head closer to hers and once again they were sharing another passionate kiss. Both of them were crying as it happened, the ice chain around their neck was slowly breaking. When they separated Juvia leaned her forehead onto his.

"I love you too, Gray." She said.

With that the chain around their necks broke apart and Juvia fell into his chest with her eyes closed. Gray put his head to Juvia's chest to see if she was breathing which she was, but probably not for long until she got medical help. He gently placed her on the ground gently pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. The ice mage smiled because not only were they alive but she said 'I and Gray'.

Then he turned to Invel. "This was all your fault." He growled.

"All of this, happened because of you, Juvia is dying because of you. I swear I am going to take you down. You better hope she is going to be alright because if she isn't, I swear to god your going to be in big trouble." Gray cracked his knuckles.

"How did you break my chains?" Invel asked agitated taking each of Gray's hits, having no time to dodge them.

"The one magic. Lucy and Mavis were right all along. As long Juvia is with me I can defeat you. As long as she is with me I'll be invincible, because I love her. Love is the one magic." Gray explained hitting Invel square in the face.

The fight was intense but surely enough it drew to a close as Gray pinned Invel down and brought the sword to his neck.

"This is not only for my father and my friends but for Juvia as well. I will take down END, I swear." Gray growled.

"Will you really though?" Invel laughed.

Just as Invel was on his verge of death Juvia was slowly opening her eyes. She looked around at her surrounding and felt a pleasant feeling upon her lips. Then the events of the battle just fought came to her mind. Her eyes scanned the field for her Gray-Sama and she saw him about to finish Invel. Then she heard the bastard's laughter, she tried to get up but failed, so she just crawled.

When Juvia finally reached the spot she heard the words.

"You can't defeat END, you know because your emotions are too weak. How can you kill your best friend Etherious Natsu Dragneel?" Invel laughed.

Gray's body went cold. "Natsu is END? I am supposed to kill him?"

Juvia just reached him then. "Gray, it's okay. Gray will not kill Natsu-San, he will save him. We will save him." She touched his hand.

"Juvia…" He said, then he smirked.

"Yes, yes we will." He smiled.

"You Fairies disgust me." Invel sneered.

"Shut up." Gray growled and slashed the final hit at the ice mage.

The air was quiet for a few moments. Then Juvia's body hit the ground once more.

"Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Juvia's alright, don't worry we have much bigger problems to deal with now."

"Do you really think we can save Natsu?" Gray asked stroking her hair lovingly.

"Yes. Juvia doesn't think, she knows."

Juvia looked up at her love with a small smile on her face. "Gray?" She asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Did you really mean everything you said back there?" She asked.

Gray was shocked did she really think he lied, but she did just wake up so he didn't blame her. To answer her he simply pecked her again on the lips. "Yes I did. I love you Juvia." He said again.

"Juvia is so happy!" She smiled.

Gray stood up and held out his hand, "Lets do this." He said. Juvia happily took it.

"Yes, together."


End file.
